Konzentrationslager Buchenwald-Weimar
Das KZ … kz-gedenkstätte Die "alte" Ausstellung war im April 1995, fünfzig Jahre nach der Befreiung des Lagers, eingerichtet worden. Sie stand stark im Zeichen der Auseinandersetzung mit der Erinnerungskultur der DDR, in der die Geschichte Buchenwalds mit dem heroischen Widerstand deutscher Kommunisten identifiziert und zum Kern des antifaschistischen Gründungsmythos verklärt worden war. 1995 ging es daher zuvorderst darum, alle Opfergruppen angemessen zu berücksichtigen: neben den "Politischen" auch die sogenannten "Berufsverbrecher" und "Arbeitsscheuen", Juden, Roma und Sinti, Homosexuelle, Zeugen Jehovas sowie die vielen Tausend Häftlinge aus den von Deutschen besetzten Ländern Europas. Insgesamt wurden 277.800 Menschen in Buchenwald gefangen gehalten, 56.000 starben, die meisten in den apokalyptischen letzten Kriegsmonaten. dazu * Volker Ullrich: Unser Buchenwald. In DIE ZEIT Nr. 17/2016 S. 20 vom 14. April 2016, online 28. April 2016 **Die neue Dauerausstellung der KZ-Gedenkstätte schildert nicht nur das Schicksal der Opfer, sondern auch, wie sehr das Lager Teil des deutschen Alltags war. **Volkhard Knigge, Direktor der Stiftung Gedenkstätten Buchenwald und Mittelbau-Dora und Förderer des neuen Projekts. **Die neue Dauerausstellung "Ausgrenzung und Gewalt. Buchenwald 1937–1945". Am Sonntag, 17. April 2016, wird sie im einstigen Kammergebäude des Konzentrationslagers eröffnet. * Lorenz Schmuhl, erster amerikanischer Kommandant des befreiten Lagers, * http://www.buchenwald.de/518/ 1. „... mitten im deutschen Volke.”2. Die Organisation des Verbrechens3. Der Alltag des Verbrechens4. Das Lager im „totalen Krieg” 1942–19455. Tod und Überleben6. "Wir Auferstandenen ..." - **See more at: http://www.buchenwald.de/518/#sthash.yr6TrkYi.dpuf ** Prof. Dr. Norbert Frei, Universität Jena, Vorsitzender des wissenschaftlichen Kuratoriums, Ansprache zur Eröffnung der neuen Dauerausstellung Geschäfte mit dem KZ Die Stadt Goethes und Schillers war bereits in den frühen dreißiger Jahren eine Hochburg der Nationalsozialisten. Von 1937 an machten viele Weimarer Handwerker, Spediteure und Händler eifrig Geschäfte mit der SS. "Buchenwald war ein Standortfaktor für die gesamte Region." Private Fotoalben von SS-Männern dokumentieren nicht nur den Stolz, einem "Eliteorden" anzugehören, sondern bezeugen die alltägliche Präsenz von Himmlers Schergen im Weimarer Stadtbild. Im Krieg Im Krieg gestaltete sich die Zusammenarbeit zwischen Behörden, Institutionen, Unternehmen und der Lagerleitung noch enger. Und als der alliierte Bombenkrieg sich Weimar näherte, ließ der Oberbürgermeister in Absprache mit den Leitern der Kulturstätten die Möbel aus dem Arbeits- und Sterbezimmer Schillers, bevor sie in Sicherheit gebracht wurden, ins Konzentrationslager schaffen, wo Häftlinge sie originalgetreu nachbauen mussten. Diese "Schiller-Möbel" (Schrank, Schreibtisch, Spinett) sind nun zu besichtigen, ebenso wie die Kisten, die Stadt und Goethemuseum zwecks Einlagerung von Kulturgütern bei der SS bestellten. Im Zeichen des "totalen Krieges" seit 1943 wurde auch Buchenwald zum Rüstungsstandort. Neben dem KZ ließ die SS das Gustloff-Werk II errichten, in dem Häftlinge Gewehre produzieren mussten. Ein dichtes Netz von insgesamt 139 Außenlagern breitete sich über die nähere und weitere Umgebung aus. Die Häftlinge, die in Fabriken Zwangsarbeit leisten oder Trümmer bombardierter Städte räumen mussten, waren für jedermann sichtbar. … danach Das hundertfach wiederholge Bekenntnis "Wir haben nichts gewusst!", das die Bürger und Bürgerinnen aus Weimar anstimmten, als sie Mitte April 1945 mit den entsetzlichen Bildern in Buchenwald konfrontiert wurden – es erweist sich im Spiegel der neuen Ausstellung endgültig als das, was es von Anfang an war: eine schamlose Schutzbehauptung. Medien, Literatur * Weitere Informationen der Gedenkstätte unter www.buchenwald.de * [http://www.buchenwald.de/481/ Die Fotoausstellung Schwarz auf Weiß ist] die erste virtuelle Präsentation der Bildgeschichte eines Konzentrationslagers. ** Zugleich will sie den Kontext, in dem die Fotos entstanden sind und die Fotografen der Bilder sichtbar machen. Damit ermöglicht sie ein neues, schärferes und zuverlässigeres Bild des KZ Buchenwald, das so auch einem breiten internationalen Publikum zugänglich ist. ** Die virtuelle Ausstellung Schwarz auf Weiß orientiert sich an der Struktur der gleichnamigen "realen" Ausstellung im Kammergebäude der Gedenkstätte Buchenwald. Sie kann dort – am authentischen Ort – besichtigt werden. ** Die Fotografien stammen aus dem Archiv der Gedenkstätte Buchenwald, das über einen Bestand von etwa 10.000 Fotos verfügt. Es ist die älteste große Fotosammlung an einer KZ-Gedenkstätte in Deutschland. In den letzten Jahren wurde sie historiografisch erschlossen, nach Fotografen geordnet und digital inventarisiert. Teile der Fotosammlung sind über ein digitales Archiv im Internet zugänglich.- See more at: http://www.buchenwald.de/481/#sthash.skn8Tj25.dpuf * Zur Geschichte der dortigen Gedenkstätten und Ausstellungen (1950-2016) - (Artikel bei Wikipedia) * Thema der 1999 eröffneten Ausstellung „Geschichte der Gedenkstätte Buchenwald“ * Digitales Buch * Lutz Niethammer (Hrsg.): Die SED und die roten Kapos von Buchenwald; Dokumente; herausgegeben von Lutz Niethammer unter Mitarbeit von Karin Hartewig, Harry Stein und Leonie Wannemacher, eingeleitet von Karin Hartewig und Lutz Niethammer; Akademie Verlag, Berlin, 1994; 566 Seiten.